Avengers Tower
by Anubis08
Summary: My take on how the Avengers all moved into the tower and the adventures they have there. Definitely Clintasha, other pairings may vary. C. Remember to review. :)
1. Bruce

Hey guys! So this time, I'm not gonna lie or make excuses. I haven't been active and writing for three reasons. Reason #1- My computer's broken. I'm only writing now because I'm using my grandmother's computer. Reason #2- I've had writer's block for a while now. My next reason is part of why. Reason #3- My grandfather passed away four months ago from stage four kidney cancer. I understand that it's been four months, but it still hurts to think about. He was my best friend, and I miss him. It's kind of screwed up my inspiration.

But I'm back now! This story is my headcanon, but I still don't own the Avengers. (If I did, I'd probably pass out.)

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Pepper rolled her eyes at Tony's sad expression.

"No, Tony we are not inviting the rest of the Avengers to come live at Stark Tower. I do not need five more over-grown children to take care of," she said.

Tony's puppy dog face turned into exaggerated shock. "I am not an over-grown child! And neither are they! Although I don't know about the Hawk. Spidey personally scares me with her literal killer thighs, and Capsicle is too confused and uptight to cause any real damage. As long as no one agitates Bruce and the god we'll be fine. Of course we might not even interact..." Tony rambled on, as he pulled up a hologram of the Tower. After about a minute and a half of him rambling, Pepper finally snapped.

"Alright! ALRIGHT! You can invite them to live here. On two conditions. One, you give them each their own floors, and two, I can hold you responsible for any damage done to my tower," she conceded while walking to the elevator.

"YOUR tower?" Tony asked in astonishment as he followed her,"When did this tower become YOURS?"

She turned when they were infront of the elevator and replied,"When I got 12% of the credit."

She walked into the now open elevator and blew him a kiss.

"Now go! You've got homework! I want them all here by the end of the month," she said as the doors closed.

Tony groaned as turned back to his hologram.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dr. Bruce Banner was off SHIELD's grid, for now. But that doesn't mean he was off Tony Stark's.

The self named genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist sat in his lab, appearing as though he was in deep thought.

"JARVIS," he said, still in deep thought,"pull up any recent information on Doctor Bruce Banner."

"On it, sir," the AI replied. Sometimes, he was really glad to have JARVIS.

Several newspaper articles popped up. "Sir," JARVIS started, "Dr. Banner was most recently seen in Mumbai, India."

Tony pondered the information for a few seconds. "JARVIS? Please get Miss Potts and tell her to pack warm. We're heading to India.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Tony and Pepper arrived in Mumbai the next morning. Tony had a picture of Bruce, and the two of them wandered around all morning, asking anyone who would listen if they had seen this man. A majority of the people they asked had never seen him before, but a few people knew who and where he was. A little girl led them to his temporary home, babbling in a foreign language the whole way. She soon stopped in front of a small hut. Pepper handed the girl a rupee as Tony walked into the hut. The doctor had his back turned.

"Maiṁ ēka pala mēṁ āpa kē sātha hō jā'ēgā," he said as he wrote something. (I'll be with you in a moment.)

"Bruce, I have no clue what you said, so I'm gonna imagine it was something to do with doctoring."

Bruce spun around. "Tony Stark? What are you doing here?" he said as he wiped his hands on his pants.

"I could ask the same to you, Doc," he said as he shook Bruce's hand.

"Mumbai got a bad case of smallpox. They needed my help, so I came," he said while turning back to his paper.

"How long have you been here?" Tony asks as he walks around the hut.

"Since New York, so about...five months," he said, not looking up.

Before Tony could reply, Pepper stepped in.

"Tony I just got a- am I interrupting something?" she asked walking over towards the billionaire. Bruce turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Bruce, this is my assistant/girlfriend/babysitter Pepper Potts," Tony introduced. She stepped forward to shake his hand.

"Bruce Banner. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Potts," he said.

"The pleasure's all mine," she smiled. She then spun towards the billionaire.

"Did you ask him yet?" she eagerly asked.

Tony rolled his eyes. "I was just about to ask before you came in." he responded.

"Uh, ask me what?" the doctor dared to ask.

Pepper beat Tony to the punch. " We wanted to know if you would like to come live with us at Stark Tower, " she said, a warm smile on her face.

"We? As in..." Bruce asked.

"Pepper, myself, and the rest of the Avengers," Tony said, casually draping his arm over Pepper's shoulder.

"So, it'd be all of us living in an apartment? Like in Friends?" Bruce asked, not liking the idea of being in a small room with six other people.

Tony laughed," Of course not. Everyone gets their own floor. You, my friend, get two."

Bruce thought it over for a second. "What about my work here?" he questioned.

Tony waved his hand. "I've already got that covered. I have two of the world's best and most generous doctors ready to continue your work. Plus, it'd be pretty awkward if you didn't come, because I've-"A quick jab from Pepper made him change pronouns."-we've already prepared your floor."

Bruce thought it over. Stay here on the run or head back to America?

"How can I be so sure that this isn't a trap set by Fury to get me back so they can run more tests on 'the other guy'?" he asked, suddenly very suspicious.

Tony groaned," Because 1, I trust you. And 2, Do I look like I work for SHIELD?"

"No, I guess not. But how would I know that SHIELD won't try and come get me once I'm at the Tower?," Bruce smirked.

Tony groaned again, "I have the smartest AI/home security system known to man. No one can hack it. You'll be perfectly safe in Stark Tower."

Bruce smiled. "Let me pack my things."

Tony punched the air while Pepper giggled and rolled her eyes. The Science Bros were officially in business.

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Back at the Tower, Tony almost skipped to the elevator. Pepper and Bruce trailed behind him.

"I take it he doesn't get many visitors?" he assessed as they walked toward the elevator Tony was holding.

Pepper rolled her eyes," You have no idea."

The two stepped into the elevator. As soon as the doors shut, Tony started to talk.

"Now, like I said before, you get two floors. Your first floor contains your kitchen and your bedroom, while your second floor contains a special cool down room for the other guy as well as your lab." he said, grinning like a little kid on Christmas.

The doors to the elevator opened and Bruce's eyes widened. The kitchen was small with a refrigerator and a stove. He walked further down the hall to the first doorway to his right. He opened it and saw a bed and a moderately sized closet. To his left there was a room which he figured was the bathroom. He stepped out of his bedroom and looked around in awe.

Tony came up beside him. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Tony, I can't accept living here. This is too nice," Bruce started to backtrack.

Tony shushed him." abababap. You now live here. No take backs, no returns. Now c'mon, let's go to the next floor."

Bruce followed the inventor through the small door to his left and down a flight of stairs. Tony opened the door at the bottom and he came to a very large door in a small hallway.

"This," Tony said, "is what I like to call the Hulk room. It's secure and has been tested with several wrecking balls. The room is made out iridinium*, the strongest material on Earth. It's impossible to break. You can come in here when you need to let off steam."

Bruce smiled, "Thanks, Tony."

Tony waved him off," This isn't even the best part. Wait 'til you see the lab. Are you ready?"

Bruce nodded and the two were headed down the hallway again. Tony suddenly stopped in front of the door and spoke.

"JARVIS, unlock Doctor Banner's lab, please?" Tony asked.

"Right away, sir," the electronic, slightly British voice replied.

The door unlocked, and the two men stepped inside.

When Bruce threw Tony a confused glance, the billionaire replied with," JARVIS. He's my AI."

Bruce took a good look around the lab. There were test tubes, microscopes, computers, cabinets that were most likely full of combustible items, and so much more.

"Now you're probably thinking, 'Tony, what will I do with all these things?' Well, you can use them here or in my lab, which you also have access to. No need to thank me. You just need to be able to speak science," Tony said, while walking out of the room.

Bruce moved toward the nearest stool and sat down.

Tony quickly shoved his head back in. "Oh, and if you need any information or questions, just ask Pepper or JARVIS."

Bruce just nodded as Tony left.

He breathed out a sigh. He could definitely get used to this.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Wow! That only took four hours and five cokes. Up next is Steve. Review, Subscribe, and Favorite this story! Reviews fuel my good idea box. I love you guys! Byee!


	2. Steve

Hey guys! So this is Steve's story. I'm going to try extremely hard to make this funny. :)

**Qweb: I'm glad you liked this. I hope you like this one. :)**

**HawkDramione: Oh, it is fun! Hope you continue to read this one!**

I do not own the Avengers or Chris Evans. (If I did, there would be an Avengers sitcom by now.)

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Steve Rogers sat in SHIELD- provided apartment, muttering to himself. He hated his apartment. It was bleak and boring and he wasn't even provided with drawing materials. Plus, SHIELD did not even care that Steve has been struggling to understand this century. He had heard a rumor that Tony was opening up his tower to the rest of the Avengers, but he wasn't sure if it was true or not. It was very unlikely and Tony was not very happy to be an Avenger in the first place. Steve shook his head, grabbed his tape, and headed down to the gym.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Pepper Potts walked into the gym. She quickly snifffed the air and scrunched her nose. Hopefully, she won't be here long. She quickly stepped over the dumbells lying everywhere and headed towards the super-soldier in the corner.

The man did not even seem to notice her. He just kept hitting the punching back. She cleared her throat once. No response. She cleared her throat again, louder. This time the soldier looked up, and stopped.

"Hi, I'm Pepper Potts. I'm Tony Stark's personal assistant," she said, sticking her hand out.

Steve looked at her curiously before taking her hand. "Pleasure to meet you, ma'am. I'm Steve. Steve Rogers." He quickly turned back to his punching bag.

"Uhm, Tony is in a meeting, but he sent me to talk to you about Stark Tower," Pepper said, opening the portfolio she was carrying.

"What about it?" Steve grunted as he continued to hit the bag.

"He wants to offer up a floor at Stark Tower for your personal use," she said while writing notes.

Steve stopped. "Come again?"

Pepper quickly rolled her eyes and muttered, "I knew that wasn't going to work."

She then backtracked. "Tony wants you come live with us at Stark Tower."

Steve raised his eyebrow," Why specifically me?"

"Well it's not just you. Right now it's just myself, Tony, and Dr. Banner, but all of the Avengers are invited to come," Pepper said as she shut her portfolio.

"Oh, well, I don't know about this...what about SHIELD?" he questioned.

"Tony dealt with Director Fury. He's actually very enthusiastic about 'Avenger Tower' as Tony put it. He said something about building team trust or something along those lines," she said, using air quotations over Avenger Tower.

Steve thought about it. He really didn't have any family, no important ties to SHIELD as far as he's concerned, and he really hates his apartment anyway.

"Sure, why not?" he said shrugging his shoulders, "What time would you like me to come?'

Pepper pondered that question as she checked Tony's schedule on her phone. "Well, it would be best if you came later so Tony can give you the 'Super-Stark Tour' or whatever," she said, looking up from her I-phone.

"Alright, ma'am. I will see you tonight at the tower," Steve said before turning back to the punching bag.

Pepper took that as her cue to leave. As the heels of her shoes clinked against the hard floor, Steve smiled to himself.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

At 7:00, Steve stepped out of the cab in front of Stark Tower, his belongings in a medium sized duffel bag and his shield in his right hand.

When he walked through the doors, he saw Tony and Pepper waiting there for him. Tony stepped forward when he saw Steve.

"Hello, Capsicle. How was the trip?" Tony said while motioning for Steve to follow him.

Steve rolled his eyes at the nickname," Very pleasant, Stark. Thank you."

As soon as Tony stopped in front of the elevator, it opened. Steve's eyes widened as the two stepped in. Tony saw his reaction and smirked.

"Steve, that's not very high-tech. You haven't met JARVIS yet.," he said as the doors closed.

"JAR-what?" Steve asked, suddenly very confused.

A voice from above him spoke. "My name is JARVIS, Captain Rogers. I am Mr. Stark's Artificial Intelligence and security system."

Steve looked bewildered, but Tony just brushed it off. "Okay, Cap. Here we are." Tony said as the doors opened.

Tony and Steve stepped out to see a small kitchen, with few appliances. Steve gave Tony a questioning glance.

"I tried not to make anything too high-tech for you. If you don't want to eat alone, Bruce, Pepper, and I eat dinner on Pepper and I's floor, the top floor," Tony said.

Steve headed down a hallway towards a white door. He opened it and there was a moderately sized room with a punching bag and targets.

"This is your personal training floor. It's equipped with all sorts of targets, guns, and punching bags. If you run out just tell Pepper or JARVIS and they can get you more," Tony said as Steve walked around the room.

"Wow," was the only thing Steve could say as they headed out of the room and down the hallway.

Tony stopped at the room and opened the door. Inside was a small bed, a nightstand that had a picture frame and art supplies resting on it, and a small door that led to the bathroom. Steve placed his shield and his bag down on the bed and picked up the picture frame. Inside was a picture of Peggy Carter.

"My father had a picture of her in one of his albums, and Pepper said she had heard you talking about her. I took the liberty of placing that for you," Tony added, noticing Steve pick up the frame.

Steve sat down on the bed, still staring at the picture. Tony felt really awkward.

"So...here's where the tour ends. Dinner is in an hour. If you have any questions, ask JARVIS," he said slowly backing out of the room.

Before he got out, Steve's head turned. "Thank you, Tony," he said.

Tony acted like he didn't hear as he left the room.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Okay, wow. That did not turn out funny at all. But oh, well. Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review! Reviews fuel my good idea box. I love you guys! Byee! :)


	3. Clint and Natasha

Hey guys! I'm extremely sorry I haven't posted in what a month? Two? EEeeh whatever because now I'm baaaaaaack! It's been hectic, to say the least. But I got myself (and by myself, I mean my awesome Mom!) a fancy dancy computer that I can do my assignments on. So of course, I'm writing fanfiction. Buuuuuut yeah, so sorry! Oh, and btw, this chapter happens AFTER CA 2. The first two chapters happened before.

**logan: I hope you're talking not talking about the Thor/Sif pairing because I unfortunately do not ship them. Actually, I have not seen the Thor movies. Like AT ALL, so I really can't say who I ship. (Oh and BTW to everyone else, I do ship SCIENCE BROS, Stony, Stucky, etc. but for the sake of this story, I'm sticking with Clintasha and Pepperony with maybe some Stucky. It's just so I don't confuse myself on who I'm writing. :)**

**maddy: Guess I don't make good on my promises, huh? But I'm doing it now, though. **

**Guest: Thank you! Well, you don't have to wait any more. :)**

**! #$%^&*#$%^&*())*^%$ ! #$()&#( (!**

It took a while before Clint and Natasha agreed to live in the tower. Partially because Clint was stuck in psychic evaluation/medical isolation after the battle, and partially because Natasha was taking mission after mission since Clint was out of commission.

Which is why Natasha was royally pissed off to find out from STARK that Clint was staying at Stark Tower.

"Why the hell was I not informed that Clint was out of goddamned isolation and he's staying at YOUR tower?" the infamous Black Widow exclaims as she sits down on the plush sofa in Tony's office in LA.

Tony rolled his eyes behind his Marc Jacobs shades. "Do you or do you not remember when you leaked SHIELD's files, outed them as HYDRA and basically fucked every non-HYDRA agent, including Legolas?"

"I just don't understand why he came to you. We have so many safe houses around the world. Why did he go to you?" Natasha huffed as she stood.

"Beats me. Maybe you should ask him when we get back to the tower in...two hours," he shrugged as he walked over to her.

Natasha gave him an icy glare as they headed to the private jet on the roof.

! #$%^&*(! #$%^&*())(*&^! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*( #$%^&*()_

Two hours later, a very angry and jetlagged Natasha stormed into the common area of the Tower. On the rounded couch, sat her teammates Steve and Bruce.

"Where the _HELL _is Barton?" she hissed at the two men trying to enjoy _The Wizard of Oz. _

While Steve looked downright ready to piss himself, Bruce waved her off. "32nd floor, second door to the right. You won't miss it. Nice to see you, Natasha."

Natasha smiled a little," Thanks, Bruce. Good to see you too." And with that she stalked off.

Before the elevator shut, she heard Steve yell, "Please don't maim him yet!"

! #$%^&*(*&^%$! #$%^&**! #$%^&*(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*())!

Hawkeye stood with his bow aimed at a target hanging from the rafters. Tony would kill him if he knew he did this, but the archer did not care.

A knife whissed past Hawkeye's ear and hit the wall behind him. He spun around toward the direction it flew from.

"What the hell, Nat?" he said as he dropped his bow.

She gave him an icy glare. "Don't you 'What the hell Nat?' me. Where the fuck have you been? I have been looking for you since SHIELD collapsed, and I fucking find FOUR months later that your playing domestic with Tony effing Stark?" she screamed, the anger and worry she'd felt since she heard he'd escaped "evaluation."

He looked up at her and glared,"Oh, and you don't think I've been looking? I got out of "evaluation" while you've been gallivanting off with Captain America? and-_Holy Fuck, _you're wearing my necklace," he stopped mid-sentence to gaze at the small arrow around her neck.

She bitchslapped him. "You're a fucking asshole, Clint," she said as she walked back toward the elevator. Before she could, He grapped her wrist and spun her so she was up against his chest.

"Ah, but I'm your asshole. _FOREVER!" _he said as he pointed to the gold chain around her neck holding the slim silver band.

She finally gave in to his goofy grin as she pulled him into a quick, but sweet kiss.

"I've missed you. It's been too long," he said when they pulled apart.

"Hey, it comes with the job. Now, can you tell me where my room is? I smell like sweaty archer." Natasha said as she wrinkled her nose and pushed him away.

"You're living with me, and you know you love me," he said as they walked towards the elevator.

! #$%^&*())(*&~! #$%^&*(! #$%^&*(! #$%^&*() #$%^&*()

Meanwhile, upstairs, Tony was trying to spy on them.

"Do you think they're going at it in the training room?"

"TONY!"

"It was just a question!"

! #$%^&*()^! #$%^&*()_)(^ #$%^&*() #$%^&*()_

Like it? Hate it? Love it? Pkease let me know by hitting that lovely button below. As always, review, follow, like, love, and share this story with your peeps. I love you guys so much, thank you for putting up with me. Buh-bye! 3


	4. Heartbreaks

Heeeeellllloooo readers! It's Annie back with another chapter! I'm a little disappointed about lack of reviews, but hey! What am I gonna do about it? Maybeeeeee, nah...I'll let it go...for now. :) Jkjk! But I hope you guys like this chapter because this particular section sets off the rest of the story.

**BTRlover1122: I hope you weren't being sarcastic. If you were, OF COURSE NATASHA'S OOC! I wrote her like that for a reason! And I hope you did your research on the Black Widow origins before writing this review. If you didn't, then I should let you know that she is called Black Widow because that's the codename KGB/Red Room gave her. While she is an actual widow from an arranged marriage, that's not how she got her name. Next time, if you're gonna post on anything about Black Widow or Hawkeye, get your facts right, okay? :D**

Okay, now that my rant is done, I'm just gonna warn you, I lied in the last chapter. I'm adding one of my favorite pairings into this lovely story that I've decided to change because I have interesting ideas. So, hope you guys like my new approach! See you after the chapter!

! #$%^&*()&^%$# ! ! #$%^&*(! #$%^&*! #$%^&*(! #$%^&*() #$%^&*(

To say that Pepper Potts was an intimidating woman was an understatement. She struck fear and respect into everyone she encountered. But she was a very overworked woman, especially now that she has five of the six Avengers living in her tower. She was stressed beyond belief, and Tony knew it.

She walked down the hall in her crisp red blouse and pencil skirt, her heels _click-clacking_ on the polished wood floors. She didn't even bother knocking before she pushed open the door to Tony's private lab.

"Tony," she started," you have a five-thirty meeting that just ended two hours ago, and we've got a gala that you and the Avengers will be arriving at next week."

"Yeah, yeah. Just...remind JARVIS to tell me an hour before," he said, waving her off while not looking up from his blueprints.

She did as he said, then turned. "Is there anything else you will need, Mr. Stark?" she asked, slightly annoyed that he was brushing her off.

"No...except that tonight you will meet me outside the Tower, eight o' clock, and look pretty," he said as he walked over to her and kissed her temple.

She rolled her eyes and hid her childish grin. "As you wish, Mr. Stark."

With that she exited the lab, her heels tapping the floor as she walked away.

After making sure that she was gone, he opened up a panel on one of his see through screens displaying a small, yet intricate diamond ring.

"No, as you wish, Pep," he murmured as he examined his greatest creation to date, only second to the Iron Man suit.

! #$%^&*! #$$%^Q*^*#r836r8 r-rtycmgh4uhtynvcpgiovghyjvrt

At exactly eight o' clock, Tony stepped outside the spinning doors of Stark Tower to see an intricately dressed woman standing outside his tower. She turned, and Tony's breath hitched. It was Pepper. Her hair was in a braided updo, and she was wearing a long green dress. Tony, out of habit, checked his pocket to make sure the small box was still there. Thankfully, it still was. He walked up to her and grabbed her hand, kissing it gently.

"You look beautiful, Pep," he said as he led her to the limousine.

As she entered the limousine, Pepper couldn't help but gawk at the intricateness of Tony's limo. She'd been working for him for some time now, but she still could not get used to all the luxury.

"Tony, where are we going?" she asked, a small grin on her face.

He just gave her his signature smirk and vaguely answered, " You'll see."

They then lapsed into a comfortable silence, with Pepper wondering where they were going and Tony inwardly freaking out. After about fifteen minutes, the limo halted to a stop. Tony got out first then walked over to her side to help her out. Pepper stepped out and looked at the sign above her.

_"Ma Belle et Ma Cherie _now playing "the flashy sign showed. It's the play she'd been wanting to see. She smiled at Tony as he took her hand and walked her inside.

123456789098765398765432987654324567865432678965432

Back at the Tower, Steve was having a mental breakdown. _Where is she? _he panicked, trying to think of any and everywhere Ms. Peggy Carter might be.

"Where's who, Steve?" a voice called out from behind him. It was Bruce, an armful of projects in his hands. He set the projects down and came closer to Steve and the laptop.

"Someone from the past- my past," Steve clarified," but I can't find her anywhere! I've looked everywhere- SHIELD databases, MI6 logs, everything! It's like she doesn't want to be found!"

Bruce pushed the computer away and stood up. "Maybe that's the problem, Cap. Maybe she doesn't want to be found."

Then Bruce walked away to let Steve have his space and mull over what he said.

1234567809876543223456789098765432345678987654323456787654

After the play, Tony and Pepper went to Central Park to just enjoy the chill of the November night. After they walked, Tony sat Pepper down on a bench. He was nervous, but he didn't show it.

"Virginia Potts," he started," You have put up with all my bullshit since your first day as my assistant, and you continue to scare the shit out of me just like you did that day. Even when you're my co-CEO and you're tired and stressed, you continue to put up with my whining and bullshit. I've known that I've loved you, and that I will continue to love you until the day I die."

He then proceeded to get down on one knee with the box in his hand.

"Virginia Pepper Potts, will you marry me?"

Pepper's face was unreadable, and for what felt like hours there was not a sound. Until...

"No."

12345678998765432123456789234567898765432

*hides behind Captain America shield* DON'T SHOOT! Like it? Hate it? Love it? Please let me know. Don't forget to review, follow favorite, and share this story with your friends. I love you guys! BUHBYE!


End file.
